The love of a Pureblood
by PeachyQ73
Summary: Zero is in a coma after a mission mishap, and Kaname is left wondering why his beloved won't wake up. What will happen to our two boys? If you're not into yaoi, please don't read. Dark ending w/ alternate available. Please read and review... no flames.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Please read and review. No flames unless you are going to make s'mores. Criticism  
>is always welcome. This whole story is written in normal pov. This is a one shot. My plot bunnies are so mean that they make even me cry, but I did have one that was merciful enough to allow for an alternate ending. BabyDancer did beta editing.<p>

**Warning:** This story is OC'ness . If you're not into yaoi or male/male sexual  
>relationships, please don't read any further. This has a dark ending, but an alternative will<br>be posted as another chapter. If you don't like to see our two boys suffer, then I suggest  
>you skip the dark ending when prompted and read the next chapter.<p>

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story and loves  
>borrowing Kaname and Zero for their stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All<br>honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and  
>creative heart.<p>

**Summery:** Zero is in a coma after a mission mishap, and Kaname is left wondering why  
>his beloved won't wake up. What will happen to our two boys?<p>

**The love of a Pureblood**

Kaname was sitting by their bed, worried, staring at the hunter, his beloved mate, his  
>Zero, lying on their bed unmoving. The last hunters' mission was supposed to be a<br>simple, easy mission. Four or five hunters sent to the woods to exterminate about ten to

fifteen level E's. The information in the report was wrong. Those ten to fifteen, E's, turned out  
>to be over forty. Before they knew what was going on, the nest of E's descended on them<br>and the hunters were in a fight for their lives.

Back at home, Kaname was in the middle of reading a report from one of his smaller  
>companies, when he felt trouble in his bond with Zero, and he knew Zero was in serious<br>danger. He got up from his desk and left his home to find his love. He flew to Zero,  
>following the bond in the form of bats. He found Zero, and reformed his body. Right<br>before his eyes, Zero was surrounded with E's, and the smell of his blood was heavy in  
>the air.<p>

Kaname quickly made dust piles of those filthy creatures and started running towards  
>Zero, but before he reached him, Zero collapse to the ground. "Zero!" he yelled. He<br>realized, that Zero was in a desperate need of blood, but Zero had lost consciousness.  
>Kaname bit his wrist and held it over Zero mouth. Problem was Zero wasn't swallowing.<br>Wanting to kick himself for the idiot he was, he used his powers to force Zero to  
>swallow. Kaname is frantic in his efforts to keep Zero alive, having felt him on the brink<br>of death. Minutes pass, but the only change in Zero is that his body was stabilizing.

When he was sure Zero wouldn't die, Kaname took him home. He bathed Zero and put  
>him to bed. It seemed that to Kaname, everything would be alright, so he left the<br>bedroom long enough to head down stairs to his office to call the acting Presidents, Cross  
>and Yagari, to inform them of what happened with the mission, the missing hunters, and<br>Zero's condition. When he was finished, he went to the kitchen for a glass of water and  
>for blood tables. He had to give Zero a lot of his blood to keep him alive, so he dumped<br>four into his glass of water. When he was done, he went to bed, thinking of what he  
>would do to his hunter when he woke-up in the morning.<p>

Now, two months later, waiting for the doctor to come to the house for Zero's weekly  
>check-up. Zero was in a comatose state and no one understands why. Kaname is at a loss<br>as to why Zero won't wake up and is powerless to change it.

The door bell rings, but he has servants who will answer the door. It was a few minutes  
>later, that there was a knock on his bedroom door. Kaname gives the OK for them to<br>enter, knowing it's the doctor and Yummi, the cook he has recently hired in the last  
>couple of months. "Kaname-Sama," the doctor said with a bow. "Has there been any<br>changes in Zero-Sama in the last week?" This question the doctor seems to ask every  
>week always irritates Kaname. "There has been no change this week and if there had<br>been, I would have called you over to check-up on him." He said in a cold tone. "Yes, of  
>course Kaname-Sama, please forgive my impudence." The doctor said with another bow,<br>before going up to the bed and Zero. Fifteen minutes later, the doctor takes his leave after  
>reporting nothing has changed, leaving a distraught pureblood holding his beloved mates<br>hand.

"Why don't you wake up Zero? Why haven't you come back to me? I can't live without  
>you. If I am to live, you must live. If you die, I will follow. Before you came into my life,<br>my world was grey and boring, dull and lifeless. When I met you, you brought with you  
>life, color, and the warmth of the sun. I didn't even know how cold my world was until<br>you. I refuse to go back to an existence without you. Come back to me…. Please."  
>Kaname whispers the end in a plead, hoping and praying he would be heard.<p>

_**~~~(Go to the next chapter for the happy alternate ending if you prefer a happy one)~~~**_

Month after month, Zero lay on the bed, unmoving, unchanging in an endless sleep.  
>Kaname has begun to loose hope of Zero ever waking up and his own health in decline.<br>The mission that had put Zero in this condition was two years ago, and the doctor told  
>Kaname that as time passes, the likely hood of Zero ever opening his eyes again becomes<br>less likely.

One night, while Kaname lies in bed sleeping, he dreams of Zero coming to him. All he  
>sees is his mate and they are surrounded by darkness, an endless void. Zero tells him<br>how much he loves him and misses him, but the time had come. He had been trying to  
>wake for too long and his body had given up. He wishes he could stay, but he can't.<br>Kaname begins to panic, "You can't leave me, you can't die. I can't live without you."  
>Zero, with sad eyes, begs Kaname to understand, "Kaname, my love, I can't stay. I have<br>already passed on. I want you to live Kaname, live for me. I will watch over you, will  
>always be with you, until it's your time to join me. Live for me, please." With that Zero<br>slowly fades to nothingness, and Kaname screams for him to stay, "NO! DON'T  
>LEAVE ME! ZEROOOO!" but it was too late. Zero had gone.<p>

The next morning, the doctor came to do his weekly check up on his patient, Zero. When  
>Yummi knocked on the bedroom door and heard no response, she tried calling out to<br>Kaname. Still no response, she opened the door, afraid her master would be angry with  
>her. The doctor followed her inside, just as stepped inside. They both saw the same thing<br>at the same time. One pile of ash where Zero used to lay, and another pile of ash and  
>crystals where Kaname had been lying. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Please read and review. No flames unless you are going to make s'mores. Criticism is always welcome. This is the alternate ending for this one shot. This is the alternate ending for this one shot. Beta editing was done by BabyDancer.

**Warning:** This story is OOC'ness . If you're not into yaoi or male/male sexual relationships, please don't read any further.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story and loves borrowing Kaname and Zero for their stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summery:** Zero is in a coma after a mission mishap, and Kaname is left wondering why his beloved won't wake up. What will happen to our two boys?

**The love of a Pureblood **_**(Alternate Ending)**__  
><em>

Month after month, Zero lay on the bed, unmoving, unchanging in an endless sleep.  
>Kaname has begun to loose hope of Zero ever waking up and his own health began to<br>decline. Two years after the mission, Kaname is lying in bed, sleeping, when he feels  
>something brushing against his fingers. What ever is was, it was so light, that he<br>dismissed the sensation. A few seconds later, a soft, weak voice comes to his ears, and  
>he blinks his eyes open and looks over to the other occupant to see that Zero's eyes are<br>open. He feels something brush across his fingers again and he looks down to see Zero's  
>fingers are brushing against his own. "Zero?" he says weakly at first. When he sees' Zero<br>move his head to look at him. "Zero!" Kaname moves to embrace Zero "Zero, oh god,  
>Zero. You have finally woken up." Kaname is so overwhelmed with his emotions that he<br>begins to cry with uncontrollable sobs.

Zero, having just woken up, is at a loss for why Kaname, his beloved pureblood who  
>normally has much more control of himself then this, would begin to get so emotional.<br>It's really freaking him out. He's too tired right now to really get into what was going on  
>with Kaname, so he wraps his arms around him, whisper his love, and falls back to sleep.<p>

Once Kaname gets a hold of himself again. He notices Zero is fast asleep, and he fears  
>that his mind had begun to play tricks on him and Zero hadn't really woken up. But if<br>that was the case, then why is Zero's arms wrapped around him? He gets up off of the  
>bed to call the doctor, then waits for him to show up.<p>

There's a knock on the door and he bids them to enter. The doctor enters and head  
>straight for Zero. Kaname waits outside the bedroom door at the biding of the doctor so<br>he could give the full examination that is possible for an in home care. Half an hour later,  
>the doctor emerges from the bedroom. The doctor tells him, "I have a prescribed diet that<br>he must follow to gain his strength back. It will give you time lines of when to change his  
>diet. I will return to check on him at each time line that his diet must change. He will also<br>need physical therapy to regain muscle mass that he has lost over the last two years. It will be hard and very tiring." "Thank you doctor." Kaname says, happy to hear that he  
>wasn't hallucinating. Zero had finally woken up after two years.<p>

He walks back into the bedroom, and Zero had once again fallen asleep. He was also  
>feeling very exhausted and needed more sleep. He lays back down on the bed, next to his<br>beloved and wraps his arms around him, not yet ready to believe that the nightmare is almost over. Minutes later, Kaname has fallen asleep. 


End file.
